VƯỢT ĐẠI DƯƠNG
by Violet9596
Summary: Warning: Đây là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng, không có ý xúc phạm bất kỳ tổ chức hay cá nhân nào. Pairings: Levi x Mikasa Author: RV (Violet/LuuLy) Note: Cấm mang truyện đi lung tung mà không có sự cho phép, hoặc những hành vi sao chép ý tưởng. Một cô gái kỳ lạ đã cứu Levi và đưa anh đến một hòn đảo xa lạ. Câu chuyện bắt đầu từ giây phút họ gặp gỡ
1. Chapter 1

**CHƯƠNG 1**

Bầu trời êm ái như tấm lụa dịu dàng, một vài đám mây với những hình thù khác nhau lửng lờ trôi vô định. Trên nền trời xanh ngời ấy điểm những đường bay của những cánh chim hải âu đang giương rộng đôi cánh tự do. Nếu phía trên là bầu trời như một tấm lụa êm ái thì bên dưới là đại dương mênh mông như một chiếc gương khổng lồ trải dài vô tận. Tấm gương khổng lồ ấy lại tán xạ tạo nên một màu xanh thẳm đặc trưng của thiên nhiên mang theo hơi thở của vị thần biển cả.

Khi Levi tỉnh lại, điều đầu tiên anh cảm thấy là lồng ngực đau nhói. Cơn đau kéo ký ức của anh trở về nhắc nhở anh rằng trước đó anh đã lãnh trọn hai viên đạn. Ý thức mơ hồ của anh dần tỉnh táo sau một khoảng thời gian mà anh không thể xác định được. Và khi mở mắt ra lần nữa, đập vào mắt anh là một trần nhà khá thấp làm bằng gỗ nhưng rất sạch sẽ. Bàn tay vô thức chạm phải chiếc chăn mỏng đắp ngang người anh nhưng có vẻ không cần thiết lắm vì thời tiết vốn đã không còn lạnh. Cảm nhận được sự mềm mại dưới lưng, anh nhận ra đây là một tấm đệm, đúng hơn là một tấm chăn mỏng khác giúp anh cảm giác thoải mái hơn khi nằm. Một căn phòng nhỏ đơn sơ với một chiếc giường nhỏ anh đang nằm và một chiếc bàn nhỏ phía đối diện. Ngoài ra, chẳng còn gì khác hơn nữa.

\- Đã tỉnh? – Một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng vang lên bên tai Levi.

Trước sự đột ngột của âm thanh điềm nhiên vừa cất lên, Levi hơi bất ngờ. Cùng lúc đó, anh nghiêng đầu nhìn sang bên cạnh, tìm chủ nhân của giọng nói đó.

Phản chiếu trong đôi mắt xám tro pha sắc xanh đại dương của anh là hình ảnh một cô gái với mái tóc đen ngang cằm và đôi mắt màu đen sâu thẳm đang chăm chú nhìn anh khiến anh khẽ nhíu mày để lục tìm trong hàng hà ký ức về người bên cạnh. Cô đang nằm nghiêng người, một tay chống đầu, tay còn lại tùy ý đặt ngay cạnh tay anh. Trên người cô là khoác một chiếc áo sơ mi tối màu, chiếc quần đen ôm sát người tôn lên đôi chân dài và làn da trắng. Cô nở một nụ cười như có như không với anh, ẩn giấu một chút thích thú, một chút điềm nhiên sâu trong con ngươi đen nhánh.

Chiếc giường vốn nhỏ nên cô chỉ có thể nằm sát vào trong khiến khoảng cách của anh và cô càng gần hơn. Mùi hương tử đinh hương trên người cô thoang thoảng tựa như sợi lông vũ mềm mại chạm vào khứu giác anh. Với năng lực quan sát và trí nhớ của anh, anh có thể khẳng định một trăm phần trăm rằng anh không hề quen biết cô gái lạ mặt này. Tuy nhiên, vết thương trên người anh đã được xử lý kỹ càng anh đoán lẽ có cô đã cứu anh. Cổ họng khô khốc nhưng anh vẫn cố cất giọng nghi hoặc hỏi cô gái bên cạnh:

\- Đây là đâu?

\- Anh đang ở trên thuyền của tôi. – Cô gái thành thật đáp.

Trên thuyền? Đúng là anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng sóng vỗ ngoài biển. Nhớ lại đoạn ký ức cách đây không lâu, anh bị thương và bất tỉnh trên bờ biển. Anh đoán có lẽ cô gái này là người đi thuyền gần đó đã cứu anh.

Cô gái thấy vẻ mặt của anh vẫn còn ngờ vực, cô bổ sung thêm:

\- Tôi trông thấy anh bị thương nằm bất tỉnh trên bờ biển nên đã đưa anh đi xử lý vết thương. Cũng may vết thương được cứu chữa kịp thời, một trong hai viên đạn cách tim 2cm. Anh đã hôn mê hai ngày hai đêm. Tuy nhiên, hiện tại đã không có gì đáng lo ngại. – Ngừng giây lát cô khẽ nhướng mày hỏi anh – Anh tên gì?

Mikasa đứng lên rót một cốc nước cho Levi trong khi Levi cố ngồi dậy tựa lưng vào thành giường. Cô đưa Levi cốc nước lọc còn ấm, ánh mắt chờ đợi câu trả lời từ anh.

Levi cảm thấy cô gái trước mắt không có vẻ sẽ gây nguy hiểm cho anh. Dù sao cô đã tốn công cứu anh thì cũng không rỗi đến mức lại hại anh bị thương. Qua lời giải thích của cô cũng không khác với suy đoán của anh. Nhưng theo thói quen anh cũng không thể buông lơi sự cảnh giác đối với người lạ mặt. Nhấp một ngụm nước cảm giác cổ họng đã thông, Levi nhàn nhàn đáp:

\- Levi Ackerman.

\- Anh có thể gọi tôi là Mikasa. – Cô nói khi chăm chú quan sát từng cử chỉ của anh.

Mikasa nhận lấy cốc nước từ Levi. Anh đang đề phòng cô, đó là điều cô có thể cảm nhận được trong ánh mắt anh. Cô đã cứu anh thế nhưng anh vẫn đề phòng với cô. Tuy nhiên, cô không mấy để bụng với phản ứng tự nhiên này của anh. Với vết thương trên người anh cô đoán anh vướng vào một vụ ẩu đả lớn nào đó chứng tỏ anh gặp rắc rối không đơn giản. Dù như thế nào, cô cũng không quan tâm đến thân phận của anh lắm, dù sao hiện tại anh cũng đang ở địa phận của cô.

\- Cảm ơn cô đã ra tay cứu giúp. Khi trở về tôi nhất định sẽ báo đáp ơn cứu mạng. Hiện tại chúng ta đang đi đâu? – Levi nhàn nhạt nói.

Anh đang ở trên thuyền thì hẳn là đang được đưa đi đâu đó, anh cần biết chính xác để có thể liên lạc với người của anh.

Trước câu nói của Levi, Mikasa cảm thấy hứng thú với ý nghĩ của anh. Trở về? Rơi vào tay cô mà anh còn muốn trở về sao? Lại còn muốn báo đáp cô? Anh muốn biết cô đưa anh đi đâu à?

Levi không thể phỏng đoán được thân phận của Mikasa. Trên người cô tỏa ra khí chất ung dung, điềm đạm nhưng cũng có chút kiêu ngạo. Cô là thương gia sao? Anh không rõ. Hành động cô nằm cạnh anh trên giường khiến anh cảm thấy kỳ lạ. Tuy nhiên, anh chưa kịp nghe câu trả lời của cô thì nghe tiếng có gõ cửa đều đặn vang lên.

Kéo lại chiếc áo trên người hơi xộc xệch, Mikasa rời giường và đi tới mở cửa cho kẻ đang ở bên ngoài.

Một người đàn ông tầm ngoài bốn mươi trên người khoác chiếc áo blouse trắng, đôi mắt xám tro nằm sau gọng kính tri thức, gương mặt hiền từ mỉm cười với Mikasa. Ông là bác sĩ đã cứu Levi khi cô mang anh lên tàu. Cô để bác sĩ bước vào bên trong để xem xét tình hình cho Levi.

\- Bác sĩ Yeager, anh ấy vừa tỉnh lại, tôi vừa dự định đi tìm ông thì ông đã đến tận cửa. – Mikasa từ tốn nói.

\- Tôi đến để thay thuốc cho vết thương cậu ấy. Để tôi xem lại tình hình của cậu ấy như thế nào. – Bác sĩ Yeager vừa lấy dụng cụ khám bệnh vừa nói.

\- Tôi cũng gọi người làm chút gì đó cho anh ấy lót dạ.

Dứt lời Mikasa liền đi ra ngoài. Khi trở lại thì trên tay cô có thêm một khay đồ ăn và một cốc sữa. Bác sĩ Yeager cũng đã thay thuốc và băng bó vết thương lại cho Levi. Có lẽ do mất máu nên trông gương mặt anh khá nhợt nhạt.

Sóng biển bên ngoài không ngừng vỗ vào mạn tàu nhưng bên trong con tàu có vẻ yên ắng hơn rất nhiều. Mikasa kéo chiếc bàn nhỏ lại cạnh giường Levi, đặt khay thức ăn lên bàn trong khi bác sĩ Yeager cũng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ.

\- Sức khỏe cậu ấy khá tốt nên tỉnh lại sớm hơn dự tính. Chỉ cần điều dưỡng một thời gian thì có thể hồi phục. – Bác sĩ Yeager mỉm cười.

\- Cảm ơn bác sĩ Yeager.

Sau khi bác sĩ Yeager rời đi, Mikasa đặt bát cháo ấm áp vào tay Levi. Ánh mắt Levi dừng lại ở bát cháo trên tay, độ ấm truyền vào tay anh cho thấy bát cháo này đang ở nhiệt độ vừa ăn. Vừa rồi khi bác sĩ thay thuốc cho anh có bảo anh may mắn vì gặp Mikasa. Trên tàu lại có bác sĩ và dụng cụ phẫu thuật nên anh mới có thể qua khỏi. Tuy vết thương không ngay chỗ hiểm nhưng nếu anh nằm ở bờ biển đến hôm sau có lẽ anh sẽ mất mạng vì mất máu quá nhiều. Không thể phũ nhận rằng tay nghề của vị bác sĩ này rất giỏi, vết thương do trúng đạn của anh mà ông ấy có thể xử lý ngay trên tàu.

\- Anh ăn chút gì lót dạ rồi uống thuốc sau đó nghỉ ngơi. – Mikasa nói khi thấy Levi vẫn chần chừ chưa ăn.

Levi đành gật đầu. Hiện tại anh không có sự lựa chọn nào, chỉ có thể chuyên tâm dưỡng thương thôi. Anh đưa mắt nhìn nhìn bóng lưng Mikasa khuất dần sau cánh cửa sau khi cô nhắc nhở. Cô gái kỳ lạ này muốn đưa anh đi đâu đây?

Hai ngày sau đó, Levi vẫn còn ở trên con tàu lênh đênh trên biển. Tuy anh cảm thấy khá hơn nhưng anh vẫn chưa đặt chân ra khỏi phòng bao giờ. Có điều hình như đã qua một ngày mà con tàu vẫn đứng im không tiếp tục di chuyển.

Trong khi đó, Mikasa ở khoang lái tàu. Anh chàng thủy thủ vẫn tập trung trên bảng điều khiển. Mikasa ngồi gần đó quan sát tình hình, cô nhíu mày cất giọng không kiên nhẫn:

\- Còn bao lâu nữa mới có thể tiến lên đảo?

\- Bởi vì xoáy nước có phần thay đổi nên buộc chúng ta phải hoãn lại. Theo như thông báo của ngài Arbert, còn khoảng nửa tiếng nữa chúng ta có thể tiến về đảo. – Anh chàng thủy thủ cung kính đáp.

Bọn họ đã dừng trên biển một ngày chờ đợi xoáy nước yếu đi. Chuyện này cũng xảy ra thường xuyên mỗi khi cô rời đảo.

\- Đừng để có sai sót. – Mikasa bỏ lại một câu nhắc nhở ngắn gọn rồi xoay người rời đi.

Trở lại phòng, cô trông thấy Levi vẫn đang nhắm mắt ngủ. Hàng lông mày của anh không còn chau lại, vẻ mặt anh cũng bớt lạnh lùng hơn. Mikasa ngồi xuống giường, có lẽ hành động của cô đánh thức người đàn ông trên giường, bởi ngay sau đó Levi liền mở mắt ra.

Bắt gặp Mikasa ngồi bên giường Levi cũng không còn cảm thấy lạ nữa. Mấy ngày qua mỗi khi anh thức dậy đều trông thấy cô bên cạnh. Anh ngồi dậy với vẻ mặt không có quá nhiều cảm xúc trong khi ánh mắt Mikasa lại như nghiên cứu dán lên người anh. Anh từng đề nghị với cô giúp anh liên lạc với người nhà nhưng cô lại bảo nơi này không thể bắt sóng với đất liền. Trong lòng anh lại ngập tràn hoài nghi nhưng cũng không biểu hiện gì khác. Anh không rõ cô nói thật hay nói dối. Cô từng nói bọn họ đang trở về nhà vì thế anh cũng không vội, đến lúc trở lại đất liền thì có thể liên lạc với người của anh.

\- Sắc mặt anh có vẻ tốt hơn rồi. – Mikasa nhận xét sau khi đưa mắt quan sát anh.

\- Vì sao qua một ngày rồi mà chúng ta vẫn còn dừng trên biển? – Levi ngờ vực.

Đối diện với Levi, con ngươi đen nhánh của cô khẽ động, thì ra anh cũng nhận ra, giác quan của anh cũng nhạy bén thật. Mikasa cong môi đáp:

\- Không có gì. Xảy ra chút chuyện ngoài ý muốn thôi.

Levi còn muốn hỏi tiếp thì bên ngoài truyền tiếng gõ cửa thiếu kiên nhẫn cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện. Mikasa bước ra mở cửa cho vị khách không mời mà đến.

Người phụ nữ bên ngoài theo đà đẩy mạnh cánh cửa mở ra hết mức. Mikasa nhíu mày nhưng cũng để cô ta tùy ý muốn làm gì thì làm. Đôi mắt cô ta thoáng vẻ lười nhát và uể oải nhìn Mikasa đang đứng chắn tầm nhìn ở lối ra vào nhỏ hẹp.

\- Mikasa, thuyền sắp cập bờ, cô mau chuẩn bị đi.

\- Tôi biết rồi.

\- Còn nữa, cô tính mang người đàn ông này lên đảo? Tộc trưởng đã đồng ý chưa? – Nói xong, cô đưa mắt nhìn vào bên trong phòng.

\- Ymir, đây là chuyện của tôi. – Mikasa lạnh giọng đáp.

Vóc dáng hơi nam tính của Ymir vẫn không thể đàn áp khí chất của Mikasa. Ymir có vẻ quen với cách hành xử của Mikasa nên cũng không nhiều lời.

\- Hừ, tùy cô. Tôi có lòng tốt muốn nhắc nhở cô thôi. – Nói xong Ymir xoay người bỏ đi.

Levi nghe rõ cuộc đối thoại của Mikasa và cô gái tên Ymir kia. Cô ta có vẻ có quan hệ mật thiết với Mikasa. Nếu anh nghe không lầm thì họ bảo đưa anh lên đảo chăng? Nhà của Mikasa trên đảo sao? Đột nhiên anh có linh cảm bất an cho chuyện này.

Mikasa sau khi kết thúc cuộc đối thoại tẻ nhạt với Ymir, cô trở lại ngồi cạnh giường Levi. Cô nhìn gương mặt không mấy biểu cảm của anh, anh đã nghe cuộc nói chuyện của cô và Ymir. Nhưng cũng không quan trọng.

\- Anh có thể tự đi được không? – Cô hỏi anh.

\- Tôi không yếu đuối đến mức đến việc tự bước đi cũng không làm được. – Levi nhíu mày đáp.

Mikasa nghe xong liền đứng lên lấy chiếc áo choàng đen được treo gần đó mặc lên người như một thói quen và đưa một chiếc áo choàng còn lại cho Levi.

Levi vốn thích sạch sẽ, anh không bao giờ mặc đồ của người khác. Kể từ lúc tỉnh lại, anh phát hiện trên người anh được thay bộ quần áo khác, áo sơ mi trắng và quần tây đen, anh có chút không quen. Mikasa trông thấy anh có vẻ không hài lòng cô liền hỏi:

\- Sao vậy?

\- Tôi không cần.

Mikasa cũng không miễn cưỡng Levi, mặc dù bên ngoài có gió lớn nhưng đã qua mùa đông thời tiết cũng không còn lạnh. Bộ quần áo trên người anh là do cô lấy từ chỗ cấp dưới của cô, trông có vẻ không đến nổi tệ khi mặc trên người anh. Dáng người anh không cao lắm, có lẽ thấp hơn cả cô gần nửa đầu. Kể từ lúc cô mang anh về thuyền cô không chú ý đến chiều cao của anh vì anh đa phần nằm trên giường bệnh. Bây giờ, khi anh đứng lên cô mới để ý đến cô và anh hơi chênh lệch một chút. Bên cạnh đó, vẻ mặt của anh lúc nào cũng xa cách, đôi mắt cá chết băng lãnh đối với người đối diện. Đó là những gì cô cảm nhận được từ người đàn ông này nhưng không hiểu sao cô lại cảm thấy anh rất ấn tượng.

Cô đưa Levi lên boong thuyền, gió biển lùa vào người khiến đóa hoa thủy tiên trên chiếc áo choàng trên người cô tung bay. Trên boong thuyền ngoài Mikasa và Levi còn có Ymir và một vài thuộc hạ nghiêm chỉnh đứng gần đó. Ymir cũng khoác bên ngoài chiếc áo choàng tương tự với cô. Cô nhận ra ánh mắt Ymir đang hướng về phía cô và Levi lộ vẻ hứng thú lẫn tò mò của kẻ đứng ngoài cuộc xem chuyện vui. Cô đáp trả lại Ymir bằng một cái liếc mắt thờ ơ và hờ hững.

Levi cũng không nhiều lời, anh vẫn giữ im lặng quan sát xung quanh. Tình hình hiện tại anh đang bị thương khá nặng, tuy anh nói là có thể tự đi nhưng khiến vết thương đau hơn chuyện bỏ trốn coi như bất khả thi. Anh không ngu xuẩn đến mức như vậy. Thầm cố chịu đựng cơn đau truyền đến từ vết thương, anh không rõ bản thân sắp bước lên hòn đảo nào, người trên thuyền có lai lịch ra sao. Tốt hơn hết anh vẫn nên thận trọng trên địa bàn của kẻ lạ trong lúc vết thương chưa hồi phục.

Phía trước mắt Levi một hòn đảo lạ mà anh chưa từng biết đến. Điều gì sắp xảy ra đang đón chờ anh?

Con thuyền dần cập vào bến. Bờ biển với bãi cát trắng đẹp vô cùng, lấp lánh như những hạt thủy tinh phản chiếu với ánh mặt trời, nước biển ở đây cũng đặc biệt trong xanh dịu vợi.

Sau khi lên bờ, anh nghe Mikasa ra lệnh cho người của cô vận chuyển lô hàng cẩn thận. Anh cũng không rõ "lô hàng" mà cô nói đến là gì. Levi đi cùng Mikasa lên một chiếc xe màu đen. Người phụ nữ tên Ymir đi trên một chiếc xe khác phía sau họ.

Băng qua con đường ở chân núi Levi nhận ra chiếc xe đang chạy trên con đường ở sườn núi. Cảnh sắc mang theo hương vị núi đồi nằm trên đại dương mênh mông, thứ cảm giác hòa hợp này ở một thành phố xô bồ không thể nào có được.

Xa xa anh còn có thể trông thấy một ngôi biệt thự thấp thoáng trên đỉnh núi. Nếu anh đoán không lầm có lẽ bọn họ đang đến ngôi biệt thự đó.

\- Levi, anh không thắc mắc bản thân đang ở đâu sao? – Mikasa ngồi cạnh anh đột nhiên hỏi.

Levi nhìn sang Mikasa trong sự bình thản không nhìn rõ được cảm xúc. Hàng cây bên đường vụt qua ô cửa kính như hai vệt sáng. Đối diện với Levi, Mikasa vẫn nở một nụ cười cong cong, gương mặt anh phản chiếu trong đôi mắt như hồ nước mùa thu lại cũng giống như đầm lầy lẳng lặng không chút gợn sóng. Levi vẫn điềm nhiên tựa lưng sau ghế ngồi, anh nhàn nhạt đáp:

\- Chẳng phải bây giờ cô muốn nói cho tôi biết sao?

Mikasa khẽ nhướng mày, anh không nói lời thừa thải mà thẳng thắn đề nghị cô bằng một câu hỏi như một lời khẳng định. Đôi mắt cô thấp thoáng ý cười.

\- Đây là đảo Faye. Một hòn đảo không có trên bản đồ.

Đáp án của Mikasa khiến Levi thầm kinh ngạc trong lòng. Đáy mắt anh xẹt qua một tia khó tin. Ngữ điệu của cô vừa như thông báo lại như cảnh cáo anh nhưng trông cô không giống đang nói đùa. Nếu đúng như lời cô nói thì người của anh e là sẽ không tìm được anh.

Mikasa chỉ mỉm cười như hiểu rõ suy nghĩ trong lòng anh. Cô nhìn về phía trước đang dần hiện ra một ngôi biệt thự khá lớn rồi nói tiếp:

\- Đến nơi rồi.

Levi đưa mắt nhìn ra bên ngoài, hàng lông mày anh nhíu lại thành một đường khi mắt nhìn thấy rõ ràng hơn ngôi biệt thự màu trắng đã ngã màu cũ kỹ ở phía trước. Anh đoán tuổi tác của ngôi biệt thự này có lẽ không nhỏ. Anh không rõ mục đích cô đưa anh đến đây để làm gì nhưng hiện tại anh không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc đi theo Mikasa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHƯƠNG 2**

Khi chiếc xe đỗ lại trong sân biệt thự, Mikasa và Levi cũng bước xuống xe ngay sau đó.

Điểm nhấn của ngôi biệt thự này chính là loài hoa thủy tiên trắng. Hai bên lối đi được trồng rất nhiều hoa thủy tiên trắng đang nở rộ đầy sức sống với những cánh trắng như tuyết và phẳng láng, chiếc nhụy như một cái ly màu vàng nằm ở giữa. Loài hoa có hương thơm rất dịu nhưng lại mang chất độc trong mình. Thủy tiên trắng thường khiến người ta liên tưởng đến chàng Narcissus trong thần thoại Hy Lạp, biểu tượng cho sự kiêu sa và quá yêu bản thân mình. Anh cũng không biết loài hoa này trồng quanh đây mang ý nghĩa như thế nào.

Đám thuộc hạ cung kính cúi đầu chào Mikasa và Ymir. Levi phát hiện trang phục của những người ở đây đều có tộc huy hình hoa thủy tiên cách điệu trông rất lạ. Bây giờ anh mới để ý trên áo choàng của Mikasa và Ymir cũng có tộc huy như thế. Anh lăn lộn trong thương trường nhiều năm cũng chưa từng thấy tộc huy thế này. Điều này càng khiến anh tăng thêm phần cảnh giác.

Mikasa nhận ra hôm nay biệt thự đặc biệt tập trung nhiều người hơn bình thường. Dùng đầu ngón chân suy nghĩ cô cũng có thể hiểu được lý do vì sao. Bác quản gia đứng tuổi bước ra chào đón Mikasa và Ymir. Ông cung kính chào đón:

\- Chào mừng cô Mikasa và cô Ymir đã trở về. Tộc trưởng Historia cùng với cậu Armin và cô Sasha đang đợi ở bên trong.

\- Làm phiền bác. – Mikasa gật đầu mỉm cười với bác quản gia.

Bác quản gia đi phía trước dẫn đường theo thường lệ, Mikasa và Levi cũng đi theo ông. Levi âm thầm đánh giá nơi này, tuy không rộng lớn lộng lẫy nhưng lại vô cùng trang nhã và hòa nhập với thiên nhiên. Đặc biệt ngoài hoa thủy tiên trắng trồng trên lối đi còn có những giàn hồng leo xung quanh biệt thự tạo cảm giác như một lâu đài trong cổ tích. Vòng vèo trong khuôn viên xinh đẹp đầy hoa cỏ cuối cùng cũng đến một căn phòng lớn và trang trọng. Levi cùng Mikasa đi vào bên trong. Có lẽ do đi lại nhiều khiến vết thương trên ngực anh đau nhói nhưng anh vẫn cố chịu đựng. Anh muốn xem người đứng đầu nơi này là nhân vật lợi hại nào.

Nào ngờ vừa bước chân vào chưa đầy ba bước, một cô gái tóc ngắn màu nâu sẫm đột nhiên chạy đến ôm chầm lấy Mikasa lộ vẻ vui mừng. Mikasa có vẻ đã quen với việc này nên cũng không mấy bất ngờ.

\- Mikasa, cậu đã về rồi. Có mua đồ ăn từ bên ngoài về cho tớ không?

\- Tất nhiên là có, nhưng tớ để ở chỗ Ymir rồi. – Mikasa đáp.

Lần nào từ bên ngoài trở về Mikasa cũng đều mua đồ ăn ngon về cho Sasha, cô gái có biệt danh ham ăn của nhóm. Cô không muốn để Tộc trưởng phải đợi nên liền kéo Sasha nhanh chóng đi vào bên trong. Hai hàng vệ sĩ canh gác cẩn mật trong phòng cũng cúi đầu chào Mikasa, Sasha và Ymir. Mikasa cũng muốn giải quyết việc ở đây nhanh chóng vì cô để ý thấy sắc mặt của Levi không được tốt lắm, có lẽ đi lại nhiều đã động đến vết thương của anh.

Trước mắt Levi là một cô gái có mái tóc vàng xinh đẹp được búi lên gọn gàng, trên chiếc cổ mảnh mai ấy là một sợi dây chuyền chạm khắc một đóa thủy tiên sinh động. Cô ta ngồi chiếc ghế được chạm khắc hoa văn hoa thủy tiên bằng gỗ quý sáng bóng đặt phía trên. Bộ trang phục màu trắng trên người cô cũng thêu tộc huy hình hoa thủy tiên đồng bộ giống như anh đã thấy trên những người ở biệt thự. Đôi mắt màu xanh của cô ta đang nhìn về phía Mikasa và anh khi họ cúi chào.

Levi cũng làm theo động tác của Mikasa, nhập gia tùy tục đây là điều cơ bản để tồn tại trên lãnh địa của kẻ khác. Xét tình cảnh ở đây cũng đủ biết cô gái ngồi ở vị trí chủ nhân đó có thân phận như thế nào. Anh nghe bọn họ gọi cô gái đó là Tộc trưởng, lại càng có thể xác nhận suy đoán của anh là chính xác. Một cô gái trẻ như thế có thể giữ vị trí Tộc trưởng của một gia tộc khiến anh có chút bất ngờ. Anh cứ nghĩ Tộc trưởng sẽ là một ông chú nào đó râu ria xồm xoàm, nghiêm khắc.

Sau khi chào Tộc trưởng xong Mikasa và ba người còn lại được phép ngồi xuống hai hàng ghế hai bên. Mikasa kéo Levi ngồi xuống cạnh cô và chàng trai trẻ nào đó. Ymir và Sasha ngồi phía đối diện Mikasa.

\- Mikasa, Ymir, chuyến đi này vất vả cho hai người rồi. – Historia nhìn Mikasa và Ymir nói.

\- Thưa Tộc trưởng, nhờ những sáng chế của Armin chuyến đi lần này rất thuận lợi. Công nghệ lọc nước biển thành nước ngọt được cải tiến sau khi bán bản quyền cho phía công ty Nhật thu được một số tiền không ít. Số thiết bị mang về lần này sẽ đủ cho các làng, không còn nỗi lo thiếu nước hàng năm nữa. – Mikasa từ tốn nói.

\- Rất tốt. Ymir, ngày mai cô hãy cho người vận chuyển thiết bị cho các các làng. Hoàn thành càng sớm càng tốt. – Historia đưa ra mệnh lệnh cho Ymir.

\- Vâng.

\- Còn Sasha đến các làng giám sát việc lắm đặt hệ thống. – Historia chuyển mắt sang nhìn Sasha.

"Lô hàng" mà Levi vốn thắc mắc giờ anh đã rõ. Thì ra là thiết bị lọc nước biển, có vẻ trên đảo này đang gặp vấn đề thiếu nguồn nước ngọt. Anh giữ im lặng để theo dõi tiếp diễn biến.

\- Armin, cậu thay Annie đến nông trại ở làng Đông giao cho họ số hạt giống mới lần này. – Historia phân phó với Armin.

\- Vâng, thưa Tộc trưởng.

Sau khi phân phó lần lượt xong, Historia đưa mắt nhìn sang phía Mikasa cười tủm tỉm.

\- Mikasa, tôi nghe nói cô muốn mang một người đàn ông về đảo Faye chúng ta? – Historia nhướng mày hỏi khi ánh mắt cô lướt qua người đàn ông ngồi cạnh Mikasa.

\- Đúng là như thế. – Mikasa không nghĩ ngợi liền đáp.

Historia thấp thoáng ý cười dưới đáy mắt. Mikasa đã thông báo với cô chuyện này từ trước. Lúc đó, cô cũng khá bất ngờ. Mikasa mang một người đàn ông về đảo là chuyện lạ đến dường nào. Trên đảo biết bao đàn ông theo đuổi Mikasa mà cô lại không chịu, bây giờ mang về một gã đàn ông từ bên ngoài. Historia thầm đánh giá người đàn ông ngồi cạnh Mikasa, diện mạo không phải thuộc dạng điển trai ngời ngời nhưng trông không đến nổi tệ. Cô nghe nói anh ta bị thương và được Mikasa cứu, xem sắc mặt nhợt nhạt của anh ta có lẽ đúng là như vậy thật. Tuy nhiên, khí chất trên người anh ta không giống kẻ tầm thường. Người mà Mikasa nhìn trúng thì hẳn là không thể tầm thường được.

\- Nếu là người bình thường mang ngoại nhân về tôi cũng không quá tò mò chỉ cần báo cáo qua là được. Còn với Mikasa thì đúng là một chuyện lớn. – Historia mỉm cười nói.

Xác thực với thân phận của Mikasa đây đúng là một chuyện không hề nhỏ. Đây là điều trong lòng ai cũng rõ.

\- Tôi nghĩ chuyện này cũng không có gì to tát. Từ giờ anh ấy là người đàn ông của tôi, mong mọi người chiếu cố. – Mikasa không nhanh không chậm nói.

Levi ngồi cạnh kinh ngạc. Sau đó, nét mặt anh nhanh chóng sa sầm, tỏ vẻ không vui. Người đàn ông của cô? Là anh sao? Lần đầu tiên anh được chứng kiến một cô gái bình thản nhận định như thế mà không hề hỏi ý đối phương có đồng ý hay không. Đối với một người đàn ông như anh càng không thể chấp nhận được chuyện đó.

\- Sao tớ ra ngoài nhiều lần mà không nhặt được người đàn ông nào vậy nhỉ? – Sasha đột nhiên thở dài lên tiếng.

\- Là do cậu chỉ biết lo ăn không để mắt đến xung quanh đấy. – Ymir không hề nể mặt mũi đáp.

Sasha trừng mắt với Ymir. Không biết từ khi nào mọi người đều gắn cho cô cái biệt danh ham ăn. Đúng là cô có sở thích ăn uống nhưng điều đó có gì sai? Cuộc đời có bao nhiêu năm tại sao lại không tận hưởng mỹ vị nhân gian? Trong lòng cô hậm hực.

Historia cũng phì cười. Cô nói với Mikasa:

\- Mikasa, chuyện này cô cứ tự xử lý.

Mikasa cũng đoán được Historia sẽ không can thiệp chuyện của cô. Nhẩm tính thời gian cũng không còn sớm, cô thấy sắc mặt Levi tái nhợt liền lên tiếng xin phép.

\- Tộc trưởng, nếu không còn vấn đề gì nữa tôi xin phép trở về trước.

\- Thôi được, hôm nay đến đây kết thúc. Mọi người về nghỉ ngơi đi. – Historia đứng lên phất tay ra hiệu giải tán cuộc họp.

Khi đi ngang qua Mikasa, Historia tựa như một đóa thủy tiên dịu dàng, thơm ngát, trong làn váy trắng tinh khôi. Cô thấp giọng nói tiếp:

\- Mikasa, ngày mai đến dùng trà với tớ, chỗ tớ có một số trà ngon vừa được đưa tới.

Mikasa gật đầu đưa ánh mắt đồng ý lời mời với Historia liền mang Levi rời khỏi biệt thự.

Dù chỉ một động thái nhỏ nhưng Levi nhận ra mối quan hệ giữ Mikasa và cô gái Tộc trưởng này khá thân thiết. Và dường như Historia là khá ưu ái đối với Mikasa.

Cô tự mình lái xe cùng Levi trở về nhà dưới chân núi. Dọc đường đi Levi không ngừng ghi nhớ những đoạn đường đã đi.

Hoàng hôn dần buông xuống báo hiệu sắp kết thúc một ngày. Khi chiếc xe dừng lại trước một ngôi nhà gỗ được phủ sơn trắng, Mikasa cùng Levi bước xuống xe. Chiếc hàng rào màu trắng bị dây thường xuân phủ kín một cách lộn xộn và bắt đầu bò qua chiếc cổng nhỏ. Từ ngoài nhìn vào có thể trông thấy một cây tử đinh hương đang nở hoa thơm ngát, Levi nhận ra mùi hương này tương tự với mùi hương trên người Mikasa. Mikasa nhanh chóng mở chiếc cổng nhỏ bên ngoài rồi cùng Levi bước vào bên trong bỏ lại ánh tà dương bên ngoài.

Khoảng sân nhỏ trước nhà trồng khá nhiều hoa cỏ tuy nhiên hiện tại Levi chỉ thấy cỏ nhiều hơn hoa. Những bồn hoa nhưng không thấy hoa, chỉ thấy mọc đầy cỏ dại chứng tỏ chủ nhân ngôi nhà này không hề chăm chút cho chúng. Thậm chí anh còn trông thấy chiếc xích đu đáng thương gần đó cũng cũ kỹ mà đang dần rỉ sét bên cạnh cây tử đinh hương xinh đẹp.

Mikasa mở cửa vào nhà, cô đi thẳng vào bên trong tìm hộp thuốc và một chậu nước ấm. Cô đặt hộp thuốc và chậu nước ấm lên bàn, mặc kệ Levi có phản đối hay không cô kéo anh ngồi xuống bộ ghế gỗ chạm khắc những đóa hoa thủy tiên nổi bật. Levi nhíu mày khó chịu nhìn Mikasa ngồi cạnh đưa tay muốn chạm vào người anh.

\- Cô muốn làm gì? – Levi lãnh đạm hỏi.

\- Anh muốn tự cởi áo hay tôi cởi áo giúp anh.

Levi dĩ nhiên không để cô cởi áo giúp anh. Nhìn vết thương trước ngực cách một lớp áo anh biết rõ Mikasa muốn làm gì. Anh từ tốn đưa tay mở từng cúc áo. Mikasa trông thấy chiếc áo sơ mi của anh lờ mờ dính máu. Khi anh hoàn toàn rũ bỏ chiếc áo trên người, bên trong lớp băng vốn màu trắng đã bị nhuộm đỏ. Sắc mặt anh không tốt lắm do mất máu. Mikasa lập tức tháo bỏ lớp băng bị dính máu đỏ chói mắt.

\- Cô biết xử lý vết thương? – Levi nghi hoặc hỏi, anh không tin tưởng tay nghề của cô lắm.

\- Tuy tôi không chuyên nghiệp như bác sĩ nhưng tôi cũng từng được học qua.

Hoàng hôn rực lửa bên ngoài cửa sổ cũng không đỏ bằng vệt máu trên người Levi. Mikasa vứt lớp băng thấm đầy vết máu hoa lệ đến đáng thương sang bên cạnh, sau đó dùng khăn sạch nhúng qua nước ấm lau xung quanh vết thương đang bị rỉ máu. Sau khi tháo lớp băng cô phát hiện dáng người anh rất đẹp, có cả cơ bụng sáu múi. Làn da săn chắc và cơ bắp cho thấy anh là người có luyện tập. Không nghĩ đến trông anh có vẻ hơi thấp bé mà mà lại có dáng chuẩn như vậy. Được nhìn trộm một cách đường đường chính chính như thế này khiến cô không nỡ rời mắt. Và những điều cô nghĩ hiển nhiên được giấu nhẹm trong lòng với vẻ mặt không đổi sắc.

Levi không thể phũ nhận tay nghề của Mikasa, cô thật sự biết xử lý vết thương. Các ngón tay thon dài của cô chạm vào người anh khiến anh có chút ngưa ngứa và không quen. Từ góc độ của anh có thể trông thấy hàng mi của cô rất dài và chiếc mũi thanh tú. Mùi hương tử đinh hương thoảng qua chóp mũi, anh không thể xác định được nó từ trên người cô hay từ cây tử đinh hương trước nhà.

Cô bắt đầu bôi thuốc lên vết thương của anh một cách rất nhẹ nhàng và cẩn thận. Nhưng trên gương mặt Levi lại không có biểu hiện nào ngoài vẻ mặt lãnh đạm. Sau đó, cô nhanh chóng dùng lớp vải băng quấn lại tỉ mỉ dù không đẹp như tay nghề của bác sĩ nhưng vẫn rất chắc chắn. Miếng vải băng không quá chặt khiến vết thương anh thêm đau cũng không quá lỏng khiến miếng băng không cố định.

Sau khi xử lý vết thương của Levi xong, tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, Mikasa đi nhanh ra mở cửa. Rất nhanh sau đó cô trở lại cùng với một chiếc túi và một chiếc hộp trên tay. Cô đặt chiếc túi trên bàn, không nhanh không chậm giải thích với Levi:

\- Đây là quần áo tôi nhờ người mua hộ. Anh mặc tạm trước. Bên trong có phòng tắm, anh có thể tự mình tắm được không?

\- Nếu tôi không tự giải quyết được vấn đề tắm rửa cô sẽ giúp tôi? – Levi nhíu mày hỏi.

Mikasa gật đầu xác nhận. Đúng là như thế, anh đang bị thương hoạt động không tiện thì cô có thể giúp anh. Đây cũng chẳng là vấn đề gì to tát. Tuy nhiên, cô thấy anh sa sầm mặt không vui lại nghe anh đáp:

\- Tôi có thể tự xử lý, không cần phiền đến cô.

\- Thôi được. Tôi chuẩn bị bữa tối anh tắm xong là có thể ăn ngay.

Cô xoay người đi vào nhà bếp gần đó trong khi Levi cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy đói. Cảm giác dơ bẩn suốt mấy ngày qua bám lấy anh khiến một kẻ tôn sùng vị thần sạch sẽ như anh không thể nào chịu đựng thêm được nữa. Anh cố gắng đem cơ thể đang bị hành hạ bởi những vết thương vào nhà tắm cùng với bộ quần áo sạch, anh nhanh chóng gột rửa lớp bụi bẩn trên người trong mấy ngày qua.

Sau khi giải quyết vấn đề vệ sinh cá nhân xong, Levi có thể ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn thơm lừng khiến dạ dày vốn mất cảm giác đói bắt đầu cồn cào. Căn nhà vốn nhỏ chỉ cần đánh mắt một vòng là có thể thấy hết mọi thứ. Vì thế, Levi trông thấy Mikasa đang bày các món ăn lên bàn ăn gần nhà bếp. Anh có chút ngờ vực.

Mái tóc của Levi vẫn còn ẩm ướt và nhỏ nước nhưng trông sắc mặt đã có phần thoải mái hơn. Nhận ra ánh mắt của Levi đang chăm chú nhìn vào bàn ăn có đầy đủ các món, Mikasa hiểu anh muốn nói gì.

\- Trước đó, tôi có bảo người giúp việc chuẩn bị trước. Sẽ rất mất thời gian nếu bây giờ phải xuống bếp trong khi cả hai chúng ta đều đói rã rời.

Miệng cô thì bảo người giúp việc nhưng từ khi bước vào căn nhà này anh chưa từng thấy người giúp việc nào. Tạm thời cứ no bụng trước đã.

Khi Levi ngồi vào bàn ăn và gắp món đầu tiên cho vào miệng cảm thấy hương không tệ. Ba món một canh không quá thịnh soạn nhưng với điều kiện nơi này cũng được coi là no đủ. Tuy từ nhỏ anh đã được ăn ngon mặc đẹp nhưng cũng không phải là kẻ không biết thời thế, hiện tại anh cần dưỡng thương và tìm cách liên lạc với người của anh nên trước mắt phải lấp đầy bụng rỗng.

Không có nhiều lời dư thừa Levi và Mikasa đều bắt đầu ăn trong im lặng. Levi vốn ít nói mà Mikasa cũng không phải kẻ nhiều lời nên không khí bữa ăn có phần trầm mặc.

Giải quyết bữa tối xong xuôi, Mikasa giành lấy việc rửa bát. Mắt cô hướng về phía căn phòng ngủ duy nhất trong ngôi nhà nhỏ này.

\- Anh nghỉ ngơi trước đi, vết thương của anh vẫn còn mới ở đây cứ để tôi lo.

\- Vậy làm phiền cô. – Levi gật đầu đáp.

Mikasa muốn nói rằng anh là người đàn ông của cô, cô không cảm thấy phiền nhưng cuối cùng vẫn giữ trong lòng, nhìn anh hướng đến phòng ngủ của cô.

Căn phòng bày trí khá đơn giản, một chiếc giường, một tủ quần áo và một chiếc bàn làm việc. Có một cửa sổ có thể nhìn ra bên ngoài, cánh cửa sổ đã đóng chặt nhưng bên ngoài cũng chẳng có khung cảnh đẹp nào ngoài màn đêm bắt đầu buông xuống. Tuy bên ngoài có phần lộn xộn bởi đám cỏ dại đã mọc lâu ngày nhưng bên trong vẫn đủ sự gọn gàng và sạch sẽ. Mà vốn căn nhà này cũng không có nhiều đồ đạc, chủ nhân của căn nhà này có lẽ là người giản dị.

Vẫn còn quá sớm để đi ngủ cộng với việc anh đã ngủ suốt hai ngày qua khiến bây giờ anh không thể chợp mắt. Bước đến chiếc giường được trải tấm ga màu xanh nhạt, anh ngồi xuống tự lưng vào thành giường và đưa tay lấy một quyển sách được đặt trên chiếc bàn làm việc bên cạnh. Quyển sách có tên "Những bí ẩn của đại dương" được in nổi trên bìa sách. Nơi này chẳng có TV, chẳng có máy tính, cũng chẳng có điện thoại di động chỉ có quyển sách này có thể giúp anh giải trí ít phút.

Levi đọc được mấy trang đầu tiên thì cửa phòng chợt mở. Mikasa bước vào phòng, trên người cô là bộ quần áo bằng lụa mềm mại màu vàng nhạt trông rất thoải mái. Mái tóc đen vẫn còn ướt xõa tùy ý ngang vai nhưng trên tay cô là một khay đựng thuốc và một cốc nước lọc. Đặt chiếc khay lên bàn bên cạnh, đôi mắt đen của cô khẽ động đưa ánh nhìn sang người đàn ông ngồi trên giường, cô nói:

\- Levi, uống thuốc trước đã. Ngày mai tôi sẽ gọi bác sĩ đến xem lại vết thương của anh.

Sau khi Levi được bác sĩ xử lý vết thương, bác sĩ có đưa thuốc cho cô. Bác sĩ Yeager có kinh nghiệm nhiều năm, lần này ông ấy cùng cô rời đảo để mua thêm một số thuốc và dụng cụ y tế quan trọng. Lúc cô phát hiện Levi hôn mê bất tỉnh gần đó lại không có bệnh viện hay trạm xá nào, có thể nói rằng Levi rất may mắn khi trên thuyền cô có một bác sĩ chuyên nghiệp. Vết thương không nguy hiểm nhưng cũng cần điều dưỡng một thời gian. Cũng may sức khỏe của Levi vốn rất tốt do thường xuyên luyện tập nên mới có thể đi lại sau hai ngày như vậy.

Levi nhàn nhã uống thuốc trong ánh mắt bình thản của Mikasa. Không quá ồn ào, cũng không phiền phức, là một cô gái không khiến anh chán ghét. Tuy không rõ thân phận của cô nhưng qua cách cung kính của đám người ở biệt thự thì anh biết thân phận của cô ở đảo này cũng không tầm thường. Nữ tộc trưởng ở đây lại có vẻ rất tin tưởng Mikasa, từ cách nói chuyện của họ anh có thể cảm nhận được điều đó. Anh mắt anh dừng lại ở chiếc áo choàng có tộc huy hình đóa hoa thủy tiên được treo ở cửa tủ áo, sau khi uống thuốc xong anh nhàn nhạt hỏi:

\- Hoa thủy tiên trắng ở nơi này có ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt sao?

Mikasa nhìn theo tầm mắt của Levi cũng đoán được vì sao anh lại đặt cô câu hỏi như thế này. Mikasa không nhanh không chậm trèo lên giường tựa lưng vào thành giường ngồi cạnh Levi trong sự khó hiểu của anh.

\- Ở đây có một truyền thuyết về hoa thủy tiên trắng.


End file.
